Happy Birthday, My Love
by SamScullySVU
Summary: It is Jan 23, 2014 and Mariska Hargitay wakes up to her 50th birthday. She IS a married woman, so ADULTS ONLY


Happy Birthday, My Love!

The fresh aroma of my favorite coffee wakes me from my wonderful slumber. I open my eyes and begin to rouse and stretch as Peter walks towards me with a breakfast tray and the three rugrats follow quietly. They are each caring a gift, with wrapping that Peter must have helped them with, but that melts my heart even more.

I sit up to the happy faces of my family as they begin singing, "Happy Birthday" to me and my heart turns to goo when they say, 'to mommy' and a tear slides unchecked down my cheek. My God! I am so blessed!

My "Princess" runs and hops on my lap when they finish and the "Monster" follows in-tow, not to be out done by his "twin" and the "monkey" is too big for such silliness, now that he is SEVEN. The giggles prove to much and he quickly jumps on the pile already started. Peter sets the spectacular breakfast on the nightstand by me and sits next to my legs and the five of us turn into a bubbling loud frenzy as we tickle and hug and kiss.

The midgets all talk at once, vying for my attention all at the same time, " Mine, Mommy" "No, mine!" "I'm the oldest. She should open mine first" Peter and I exchange prideful glances at each other over the abundance of love growing in our home.

"I will open _everyone's_ gift. Don't worry. They are all so beautiful! These have to be the prettiest presents anyone ever got! Who wrapped them?" Three hands shoot up and eyes widen and smiles flood there faces. "By _yourselves_?" I ask, knowing my love helped.

I open them one by one and watch _their_ faces light up as I work on theirs, and they glow as I gush over each one like it means the world to me, because they honestly _do_ mean the world to me!

August not only made me a card out of construction paper, glue, glitter, stickers, markers, crayons, paint, sequins AND feathers; but the gift was made by him. It is a Popsicle stick No More "circle" painted blue. He says, "Mom, you've had this all over the place and you talk about it on TV _a lot_, so I know you like it. And I know it's important to you 'cause its how you help people and I wanna be just like you and daddy when I grow up! Happy 30th Birthday Mom!" he looks to Peter and whispers, Was I right, dad? 30?" Peter winks and smiles, then he tousles the boy's hair and plants a kiss into his thick hair.

"Okay kids, run along and go eat your own breakfast on the table. August, help the babies, please. And hey, you are the best big brother and I couldn't have done any of this without you, Buddy!"

August shoots his dad a thumbs-ups before running off with the little ones.

Peter scoots _much_ closer to me and his eyes melt my soul and my heart skips a beat as he leans in for a long passionate kiss full on the lips. I wrap my hands around his neck and bury them in his thick hair. His tongue parts my lips and we explore each other mouths and my temperature quickly rises. My pulse begins to quicken as his hands move from my face to my shoulders.

One thumb trails along my neck and collar bone, while the other reaches over and somehow grabs the rose from the vase on the tray next to me. He moves away from my mouth now and the rose touches my forehead and the coolness awakens my nerve endings as it trails along the side of my face and along my chin. I close my eyes as it touches my lips and the silky soft feel brushes from one side to the other. It now trails along the length of my neckline towards that little notch in between the collar bones. Peter's warm breath is at my ear as he whispers into it. "Happy Birthday to the most exquisite, amazing, awesome, warm, intelligent, caring, compassionate gift from God I have ever known!" He kisses my cheek, sits back and I look into his eyes as he continues, "I am GREATFUL to have been blessed with someone like you! You love me, despite my numerous epic flaws. You have blessed me with three wonderful children who are going to be the most amazing people on the planet with a mother as passionate and motivated and as large-as-life itself, like you, being the shining example of true humanity you are! Gorgeous, powerful, _SEXY_, brains AND you still have a huge heart for others. Diamonds, Rubies, Emeralds, Gold, Silver, Kingdoms, Music, Oceans swells, Laughter, Volcanoes, Sunsets, Trophies, Acclamations; NOTHING is as rare and valuable as the purest of humans sitting here with me and _willingly_ choosing to share her life _with me_!" tears come from both our eyes,

"Mariska, my love, my life, my EVERYTHING...Thank you for being such a gift to us all in this world! I hope you have the most amazing, fun, energetic, awesome birthday! You have been awe-inspiring to us all for fifty spectacular years and I cannot wait to see the next fifty! And I will follow you to the ends of the earth to see each thing you accomplish, and live off your crumbs as long as I have breath in my chest and a beating heart! I love you more than my own life and I will die showing you just how much you mean to me! Every atom in my body lives for _you_ and I will _never_ be complete without you being my center and my sun. I live to revolve around _your_ beautiful spirit! Happy Birthday to the most astonishing creature on God's green earth!" He plants another kiss on my mouth and I can taste the tears, but who's tears noone can say.

I cannot let go of this gift to _me_ and we stay barred in each others embrace and lip-lock. The moment lasts forever and my heart swells with pride and I revel in the fact that this man loves _me_ that much! What did I do to deserve such kindness and soul?

A small little tug on Peter's shirt pulls him away from the suction-cupped mouths. He looks down at Amaya and she reaches up for Daddy. His huge, kind hands wrap around her tiny torso and he tenderly lifts his baby girl into his arms. He says, "give Mommy a kiss Princess. She's gunna stay in her today and enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet while she enjoys her breakfast. Okay precious girl?" he leans her over to me and we kiss and then Peter rises to leave the room with our tiny dark-skinned doll in his strong faithful arms.

At the door he pauses, looking towards the kitchen he hollers for the boys to give mommy kisses before they all leave. Two handsome gentlemen bounce into my room again and to my side. August holding Andrew's hand the whole time. He then lifts his little brother up so he can reach mommy, then gives me his own kiss and they wander off into the hallway together, hand-in-hand again.

My eyes have become beyond teary and I reach for some tissues next to the tray of delicious smelling food my wonderful husband made me. I must have a little cry at the amazing life I have. The tears flow from the immeasurable happiness I feel. I live in the emotions for a while before I get myself in check.

'Fifty years' I think to myself as I heartily eat the scrumptious food. I am savoring each bite and identifying each flavor. The orange juice cools my throat as it works its way into my stomach and I savor that feeling, using it to charge my spirits as I am excited to face an amazing day ahead.

Thirty minutes after Peter and the kids leave, I hear the front door close and the alarm code punched in. I don't hear the children and my brow furrows a bit as I flip the thick comforter off me and I swing my feet to the floor. Just then, Peter walks in with his hands behind his back.

My excitement lights my eyes and he sees the sparkle, but before I have a chance to get up, he is at my side, standing over me, smelling so good and looking even better. I look into his gaze and my hands move to his thighs. Moving my legs apart, I pull him closer to me and then he leans in and gives me the most amazing kiss! Tender and soft, then a bit more and then I feel his hand on the back of my head and the intensity overheats and we devour each other passionately!

He suddenly pulls away and brings the hidden hand around, revealing the biggest bunch of wild flowers! So many colors. So many sizes. So many shapes. And so much variety. My eyes widen and so does my smile! He knows me so well! I am not really a rose or lily type of girl. The odors are mixing and it smells great.

He is walking towards the large walk-in closet and goes to the drawers and maneuvers himself so I cannot see what he is doing. Stinker. So I close my eyes a take a full breath and inhale the sweet aroma. I open my eyes and he is standing over me again, and my heart skips a beat _again_! He is so beautiful I could live like this forever. How did I get a gorgeous man like him? And his body?

"What do you get for the woman who has everything? The keys to a kingdom or castle? Tickets to your favorite event? Candy and stuffed animals? Elaborate items to put on display? Well this took some doing and secrecy so I hope you like it!"

A small box resting in one hand comes into sight as he brings it around for me to see. The paper is covered in a silver and gold pattern that looks like it should be a gift for the President or something. I was afraid to rip it, like the FBI or CIA or Secret Service would come busting my door down if I even _touched_ it! I tenderly took the package like it was made of glass.

When the paper was next to me on the bed I still sat on, I lifted the lid to the box. The anticipation was _nothing_ compared to how much I fell in love with it _instantly_!

The necklace had three small silver charms on it. They were busts of my three children! Each one was near perfect copies of them and about the size of a quarter. My finger touches each one and I feel my heart swell with love and pride! Tears cloud my vision and my husband kneels at my feet.

"They _all_" he begins, "contain a lock of hair and a drop of blood, from each of them, and from _us_. The kids were there during the making and got to help with most of it. On the bottom is their fingerprint and this way they will always be a part of each other and us."

My eyes are as wide as my mouth as I sit in wonder. I look into his eyes "How? How'd you..." my voice stops as I cannot contain the emotional overload I am experiencing, and I hug the small box to my chest and begin to cry, tears of _overwhelming_ joy!

Peter wraps his arms around me and I cry into his strong shoulder. He lets me until I can gain some control. As I pull away from him, he hands me a wad of tissues. I clean myself up some. Just then my eyes pop open wide as I look into his face,

"Babe, where _are_ the children?"

"Deb and Hil both met us at the park and we have _all morning alone_! They will drop them off around One. So...Mrs. Hermann, how would you like to spend _your_ morning?"

Before he had all of the last word out, I had my arms around his neck again and he kissed my neck as I cried a bit more.

I pull away and put my box on my lap and hold his face with both my hands. I bring him closer to me and I press my lips into his like I will die if they are not in full contact with full force. He returns the intensity, his hands holding my face and things begin to heat up quickly from there.

He is still on his knees between my legs and I begin to ache for him to bond with me in the throws of passionate love-making. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him. I feel the bulge in his jeans and I move my hands down his neck and over his buff chest. My hands move to his waistline and I trail my fingers along it to the middle. I remember the box still waiting on my lap and I grab it and put it on the table with the food tray.

His hands are moving over my neck and shoulders. My spaghetti-strapped nighty is no match for his large hands and the straps fall off my shoulders. His mouth pulls away from me and moves to my shoulders and neck and chest. The stubble on his face stimulates my nerves, sending chills through my body to my warmth below.

One of my hands wraps around his neck and holds there. The other moves under his arm to his back and I pull him closer and wrap my legs around him. I want him inside right now, but he is exploring my chest with his mouth. Teeth hold tight onto my nipple and his lips pull it into him more. His large hand holds tightly to my breast as his mouth does its work. The other is on my knee, moving closer to the wet beckoning him.

The nightgown is silky and it easily moves along with his fingers. The material is at my hip and his thumb begins moving inward. I hold his neck and back still. Holding tighter as two of his fingers find my sex. They enter and I moan, enticing them to go in deeper. He moves his kisses along my torso and I throw my head back. His facial hair is exciting my senses as he works the inner thigh and panty-line.

I arch my back as his tongue finds clitoris and begins to work. I move the hand from his back and brace myself with it, on the bed and hold on the top his head for dear life as his tongue and fingers work together and I cannot resist anymore and I pull his hair as I throb and moan in orgasmic heaven.

He moans as he holds me at the high peek, not stopping as I begin to scream into the room we share. Finally, I _beg_ him to stop as I still throb around his fingers.

I sit up after he pulls his fingers out and grab his pants and begin to undo the button-up fly. They open so easily, that they are my favorite pants and he knows that. The exact reason he wore them, I would bet.

I stand up and bring him with me. I wrap my arms around his muscular frame and begin placing very soft kiss on his neck. He is _much_ taller than me and it is all I could reach alone. I _know_ how this drives him crazy anyway, which is why I am doing it! I want to thank him now.

I turn us around to where he is backing up towards the mattress now. I reach down with both hands and after moving them around his growing manhood, I easily drop his pants to the floor. I shove his chest with both hands and he falls back with a playful, hungry smile curling his lips.

I put my legs on the outside of his legs and I run my hands up his body. I start with my hands on his knees. I work the palm-side up his thighs to his underwear line, even though he wears boxer-briefs, and run my thumbs inward toward each other and the "family jewels". I pull my hands away from there and run my hands up the outside of his hips and along his abdominal muscles. Towards his pecks and I tease his nipples as I kiss his trunk all over and nibble here and there. I move my face closer to his growing manhood. My hands lower to his underwear and I begin to work them off as I plant kisses all around.

The hips are lifted to help remove the obstruction and he looks at me as my hands begin to tease him by working over the surrounding area. My hands slide up his body as I peck his body until I reach his neck and I rub my exposed breasts all over his groin and up his chest. I firmly plant a kiss on his mouth and as I slowly lift away, he leans into the departing kiss. And his eyes watch as I move lower again. Hands and fingers, lips and teeth enjoy their exploration of this superior example of MAN.

My tongue works around the area as my hands touch and massage and tease his penis. My hands is wrapped around his fully engorged tool and my tongue teases the tip and I work it all around the head and he lays back and moans. I take the head inside and work the shaft with my hand. The other hand runs along his form and plays with the chest hair curling along his skin. I work my mouth onto his implement and my hand works the scrotum. I twist my head around back and forth as I move up and down the shaft. Each time taking more of him and my work pauses once in a while so my tongue can work the apex. Forcing moans from my lover, I continue to suck him off, taking him fully into my mouth and his balls stimulated by my fingertips.

He stands up quickly, pulling me off him at the same time. He twists me around in one swift motion and bends me over the bed. Oh my God I want him deep inside me so desperately and he obliges me; ferociously and with skilled agility. Holding my hips, he ravenously propels into my hungry chasm and I moan in pleasure and sensuality. Over and over he works but it doesn't take long before we reach the peek and I throb around his pulsing object. He rams forcefully inside as deeply as our bodies allow, over and over, and we heave and groan in ecstasy! He fills me with his ejaculate and my fluids flow around the gap, mixing with his liquid gold. He leans down and kisses my neck as he begins to pull out, but before the head leaves, he gives one final deep plunge arousing a loud utterance from my throat.

I relax my arms and fall onto my stomach and he moves with me. We lay there panting and heaving, depleted of fluids and energy. I Love You is whispered by us both and we lay like this for a while, savoring the connection we just made. Sweet Nothings dance around us as we remain combined as husband and wife.

Peter is a wonderful, perceptive, passionate lover and I will delight in the enrapture of becoming one with him like this for the rest of our lives, and I tell him so as he covers my body with his. A final kiss on the cheek and he reluctantly removes himself from me. He grabs a hold of my hips and pulls me towards the edge of the bed so I can stand, but I still have nothing to do as he brings his arm around my lower ribs and he pulls me upright with ease.

We are standing their, naked, his arms wrapped around me and I hold his arms and lay my head against his virile chest. Kisses in my hair melt my heart. I am safe and loved and desired and that is the most astonishing thing to me! This exceptional example of a REAL MAN, loves ME and I will insure he knows how endearing he is to me.

"Why don't you shower first, hun," I offer and he agrees. I go to pick out my clothes for the day and I hear the water start to hit the shower floor. The sound drives images of the warm water running over his sexy body and I walk away from the open drawer in the closet and into the large master bath. I walk to the shower and pull the smokey glass door open. He did not hear the click because his head was under the flow from the large shower head. I envelope his body with my arms and kiss between his shoulder blades. He puts one hand on my wrist and I let my free hand travel lower until I find the already aroused cock and I work it again.

After a few minutes he turns around to face me. He takes my face tenderly in his hands and sweetly and sensually kisses me. The warm water rushes over our excited bodies and steam rises around us. He moves me to the wall and the cold tiles pull a little noise from me and he lifts one of my legs, never moving his mouth from mine, and enters me again and I moan into his open mouth as our tongues entice each other.

We partake in marital bliss for another hour before we decide we have had enough and we complete the mission, just in time too as the water begins to loose its heat. We had run the hot water tank almost empty, without a lick of shame! We both wash quickly, so we can enjoy warmth while we wash up. What a great birthday morning! Wonder how the rest of the day will play out?

Chapter 2

I look at the clock as I hear the front door open. It is 11:45 and the house quickly fills with the happy sounds of my friends and family and my heart swells with LOVE!

I walk from the kitchen to the front room to great all the bodies flooding the room. It is freezing outside and the faces are red as winter items are removed and hung up, our things in the coat closet and the "company" has their things on the coat rack by the door.

Peter invites everyone to the kitchen area for hot cocoa he had ready for them. Kids load the table and the adults gather around the bar. We all laugh and talk for the next few minutes and while I am wiping Amaya and Andrew's runny noses, Peter brings a cake around the counter and everyone starts singing. My eyes are beyond watering and they flow unchecked.

"Thank you all so much for all the love you are giving me today! I love you all so much that words DO NOT express how I feel about each and every one of you!" I look at my wonderful husband, the three most amazing children in the world, my friends Hillary and Debbie and their energetic kids. "My life is BEYOND full and I could NEVER want or ask for more than YOU all!" I do think about my parents and how them being here with us is the only missing part. Tears fall, so I quickly say, "Let's cut the cake and get ice cream for everyone! I love you all so much and I am so happy to have you all in my life EVERYDAY!"

Peter also has tears in his eyes as I blow my FIVE candles, and cheers and clapping fill the house. He kisses me after and his love oozes into my soul. He and my children are the best gifts I EVER received and I will spend my life, down to my last breath to make sure they know just how much, knowing nothing I do will NEVER be enough.

We all get our winter gear back on and we walk out the front door in a huge mixture of laughing and talking. Peter is carrying Amaya and I hold Andrew. Our large group all walk down the front steps to the waiting Hummer Limo that Peter rented for my special day. My eyes light up with excitement and anticipation, wondering what he could have planned for me and us all on this already amazing day.

We pull up to Time Square and the limo driver opens the door and we all pile out and Peter puts his arm around my waist. We both still hold a small toddler and he kisses my hair. He points to the 100 ft LED sign. It flashes ten different pictures of me. The first one is my parents with me as a newborn. The next is when I was on "Falcon Crest" as a teen. Following that one, a side-by-side shot of me on "ER" and I am hugging Hillary and the other side I am hugging Debbie. The next one is a 35 year old me on set of my new show "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, with Chris, Dean, Dann, Dick, and Richard. The next is a collage of myself as the different cops I have played. Then we see a "behind the scenes" shot of Peter and myself talking after a take, we seem lost in each others eyes. After that is a shot of us as we kissed for the first time as a married couple. The one after this is a black and white photo of Peter and myself with all three kids after adopting Andrew. The next picture is a side-by-side of me and my brothers, sister and step-mom standing over my mother's star and me sitting next to mine. The last photo is myself with the No More symbol on my shirt and the Joyful Heart logo behind me. The last thing shown is my face superimposed under "Happy Birthday Mariska Hargitay. The people's Queen!

I cry more with each picture and I am in awe at the amazing husband God gave to me! The beautiful children that make my life fuller than I ever imagined was possible. The truest, greatest, bestest friends any girl could have. A career that I love and am blessed to be involved in. The organizations started because of SVU. What a full plate of GOLD! I AM BLESSED!

The sign starts over and we all clap, as do the hundreds of people that are in the area watching it too. Crowds of fans scream 'happy birthday' to me and everyone cheers as I wave to my fans. I love them more as they all let us be without bombarding us for photos and autographs. I blow kisses in each direction and then we all load up again and drive away to whatever Peter has waiting next.


End file.
